A Mission Gone Wrong
by Yuki Tsunade
Summary: Nezumi is a double secret agent working for so many different companies he's lost count. He's got a new job and Shion cannot come, it's way too dangerous. But what happens when the job is a trap and the one he cares about most is in danger. See full summary inside. Oneshot, AU


**A Mission Gone Wrong**

**Viewed Summary-** Nezumi is a double secret agent working for so many different companies he's lost count. He's got a new job and Shion cannot come, it's way too dangerous. But what happens when the job is a trap and the one he cares about most is in danger. See full summary inside. Oneshot, AU

**Warning- **Strong violence, crude swearing, death.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own No.6

**Full summary-** Nezumi is a double secret agent working for so many different companies he's lost count. Shion is his childhood love, they've lived together ever since that fateful day when Shion fell out of a three story window and onto Nezumi's back. He's got a new job and Shion cannot come, it's way too dangerous. But what happens when the job is a trap and the one he cares about most is in danger.

Authors Note- Olla! How are we all on this lovely day? I usually force myself to note write these types of stories as I think of them so often, but I can't help myself. Read on, if you dare.

"Can I come?" Shion asked innocently while patting Moonlit Night. Looking at Nezumi expectantly.

"I'm sorry Shion, not this time." Nezumi replied closing the door and walking down the hall. He wanted to stay with Shion or let the teen come with him, the more time he spent with Shion the more his feelings deepened for the other male. He had loved Shion ever since they first met and he helped him escape from that 'science' factory which was actually some sick laboratory used for experimenting on humans, Shion had completely recovered from all physical wounds by now apart from his now 'naturally' coloured white hair and red eyes as well as that single burn that trailed from his face and curled its way down his throat, is chest, down his leg and around his foot. The sick fucker who did it was dead no of course (by Nezumi's hand). But because of this Nezumi was determined to protect the other male at all costs.

But this job was special; it was after all the CIA he was going to spy on. Walking over the rocks and fallen trees around his secluded underground house Nezumi looked to the sky. 'Two hours before dark, and it half an hour to get there' he thought breaking into a jog as he expertly avoided the trees. 'Two hours before I can see him again.'

'My head hurts, where am I?' Nezumi thought raising his head off the cold ground and looking around. "FUCK SHION!" He suddenly shouts remembering why he was unconscious and running as fast as he possibly could from the clearing where the people had attacked him.

~~~Flashback~~~

Just as Nezumi was running through a clearing he heard a twig snap to his right and jumped into a fighting stance. "Whose there, show yourself!" He shouted to the shadows and flinching when a light is flashed in his eyes as someone hits him from behind. 'Damn I let my guard down…' he thought.

"That was almost too easy." The man who knocked him on the head said, kicking Nezumi in the side and keeping him conscious for a little longer. "So you sure he has that kid from the picture?" The same voice asked.

"Yes I'm positive I've seen them together more than twenty times now." A very familiar voice replied. Nezumi tried to pick himself up of the hard floor.

"Dog-Keeper you traitor….." He said before his world stated going black. The last thing he heard was Dog-Keepers reply.

"I do what I have to, to survive Rat."

~~~End Flashback~~~

Nezumi ran, he ran as fast as he could. 'No. **No! NO!'** He jumped over the rock in front of him, 'I never should have left him alone! NO!' the thoughts raced through his mind as he ran home, desperately trying to beat the car he knew wasn't too far behind or already there.

It was now an hour since Nezumi left and eh was starting to get bored, sighing Shion placed the book 'Macbeth' on the table, the little white and brown mice squeaking in disappointment.

"Sorry guys I just can't focus." He said patting them on the head, standing he went and placed the book on the bookshelf and dragged himself to the kitchen figuring he could make dinner before the Bluenette got home. Looking in the fridge he grabbed out some shallots and pea pods. Placing them on the bench he went back to the freezer and grabbed out some frozen corn and bacon and placed them on the bench before grabbing eggs and rice out of the cupboard.

Placing the rice on the stove and some bacon on the electric frypan he went back to the bench to peal some pea's, popping one in his mouth he heard the door opened and smiled. Walking out of the kitchen he called out "Welcome home, how did the job go?" Rounding the corner he was tackled to the ground by a blur of grey and brown.

"Shion are you okay? Has anyone strange found the house? How fast can you pack your things?" Nezumi gushed out patting Shion all over looking for injuries.

"One question at a time." Shion replied worried about the way Nezumi was acting. "Yes, no and what do I need to pack." He said sitting up and looking at Nezumi, smiling reassuringly inn an attempt to calm the other down. Nezumi took a deep breath and was about to reply when he jumped on top of Shion and completely covered him yelling.

"DUCK!" Seconds later a grenade went off and Shion's world was shattered.

He woke sitting up in a soft, cushioned chair. His arms and legs bound. Someone was standing in front of him, lighting a fire in the little fireplace. And directly above the fireplace a body hung, its wrists, neck, ears and elbows pinned to the wall. "NEZUMI!" Shion screamed trying to get out of the ropes that bound him. "NEZUMI!" He shouted again tears pouring from his eyes. The person at the fire place stood and turned calmly.

"Ah, you're awake." He states walking over to Shion and placing his hand on the younger males face and wiping away a tear. "It took so long to find you, welcome home Shion." The man stated and Shion's eyes flashed to his filled with confusion, fear and worst of all hatred. The man was tall with short brown hair and light brown eyes, his skin was pale but his hands and arms held many scars. "I'll assume Nezumi is that decoration I hung for you?" He says monotonously looking over his shoulder at the still bleeding form of Nezumi. "He's there as a reminder, you will never leave Shion. I'm quite amazed you managed to convince you're guard to leave you alone when we went to visit your uncle. I'm even more amazed you tried to kill yourself." His father said, rubbing his hand though Shion's hair affectionately.

He pulled a syringe from his coat and quickly injected Shion in the arm. Shion in turn found his body relaxing and his head drooping as his father untied the ropes around him. He heard the footsteps as the older man went to the door, he also heard the nearly inaudible click that signalled the door being locked. His body was slowly regaining its movement as he listened to the 'drip, drip' of blood coming from Nezumi's lifeless body.

Finally after what felt like forever he could move, if at least enough to stumble to the fire. He half climbed the sides of the fireplace and reached up to pull the nails out of Nezumi's body, when they were all out he caught the dead body and placed it on the floor. The tears that hadn't stopped this whole time now landed on Nezumi's peaceful face. The bluenette was covered in cuts and bruises, his body was cold and his eyes were still open. Shion sat there crying, Nezumi was dead. His father had somehow found him. And he was now trapped.

There were no windows in this room, the bed was bare, there was only a toilet in the bathroom that had no door and the fireplace was blocked off by an iron gate. There was nothing he could use to escape, and there was nothing he could cover the body with. He was trapped and at his father's mercy once again. So he cried, for his lost life. He cried for his lost freedom. But most of all he cried for his lost love, those kind blue eyes would never sparkle again, that beautiful voice would never sing, that lifeless body would never embrace him and those pale lips would never touch his own again. His saviour was dead as was his soul, Shion sat there and eventually stopped crying, his body now an empty shell and his life devoid of any meaning.

~~ The room dimmed as his mind shut down, the air grew cold as his eyes lost their usual shine and all was silent as Shion lost himself. If anyone had found him it would have been pointless, for the boy was already too far gone to ever return again~~

Well, I toned it down and cut out many parts so it was kept short and simple, I think I did a good job at making it tolerable considering all the gore and depression my mind was screaming for me to add. Sorry it's still depressing but it had to happen. Review ne?


End file.
